¿Que es un beso?
by Sasha545
Summary: Era una pregunta bastante inocente e Itachi la respondería a su manera. ItaHina. Traducción del enternecedor one-shot de FullMetalPrincess, What's a Kiss?


**¿Qué es un Beso?  
Historia Original escrita por FullMetalPrincess**

_Traducido por Sasha545_**  
**

Neji le había dicho a Hinata, su prima menor de ocho años de edad, que acababan de darle su primer beso. Habiendo sido criada en un ambiente aislado y bastante inocente, Hinata no comprendió bien lo que significaba eso de _dar un beso_. Para no parecer ignorante, la pequeña niña de cabello color índigo mantuvo aquel cuestionamiento para sí misma.

Fue entonces que se dirigió al distrito vecino, al de los Uchiha.

Los Uchiha no se diferenciaban tanto de los Hyuuga, el clan de Hinata. Eran bastante severos, pero hospitalarios. Ambas familias eran muy antiguas y también muy poderosas.

El líder de los Hyuuga tenía dos hijas: Hinata, de ocho años de edad, y Hanabi, de dos años. El líder del clan Uchiha también tenía dos descendientes, sin embargo, eran niños: Itachi, de doce años de edad, y Sasuke, de ocho años.

Aunque ambos clanes aún dialogaban, la tensión entre ellos era insostenible. En un intento desesperado para estrechar sus lazos y construir confianza, Uchiha Fugaku (el líder del clan Uchiha) y Hyuuga Hiashi (el líder del clan Hyuuga) decidieron comprometer en matrimonio a sus hijos mayores. Con el consentimiento de Itachi, ambos líderes firmaron con incomodidad un contrato de matrimonio.

Hinata pasó con los hombros encogidos entre los guardias que custodiaban la entrada de la casa del líder de los Uchiha caminando hasta la puerta corrediza del hogar. Golpeó la madera de forma suave, pero distintiva. Ésta se abrió y la madre de Itachi, Mikoto, observó hacia abajo encontrándose con la pequeña y tímida Hyuuga.

—Hola Hinata-chan ¿Has venido a ver a Itachi-chan? —Hinata asintió. Un color rosa se formó en sus mejillas.

La mujer la guió hacia el corredor externo de la casa, deteniéndose justo en la última puerta al final del pasillo. Mikoto la dejó sola, guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole con complicidad mientras caminaba de vuelta a sus quehaceres.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Hinata si quiera tuviese la oportunidad de golpear. Itachi miró hacia abajo a su novia infante y ella se sonrojó cuando al subir la mirada se encontró con sus ojos.

—Hinata-chan, que amable de tu parte venir a este lugar.  
—Bu-buenos días, It-Itachi-kun —comenzó a jugar con sus dedos de forma adorable, un hábito del cual no saldría inclusive con el pasar de los años—, yo… ano…si n-no está muy o-ocupado, me gustaría, ano, me gustaría con-conversar con usted… —un nuevo tono de rojo estaba siendo inventado en el rostro pálido de la niña de ocho años— Si u-usted no tiene ti-tiempo ¡Yo entiendo! —balbuceó.  
—Para ti —dijo Itachi amablemente, tomando su pequeña mano con la suya—, me haré el tiempo.

Condujo a la niña afuera del pasillo, justo hacia el jardín de su madre. Hinata sonrió con ello, amaba las flores.

Los dos miraron el paisaje en silencio por unos momentos, sin embargo, aunque las coloridas plantas eran hermosas, el cálido sol de la tarde se estaba volviendo muy incómodo. Por ello, Itachi la llevó a sentarse bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol de cerezas, cuyas flores adornaban aún más el ambiente.

—Bueno… —comenzó— ¿Qué es lo que deseabas hablar conmigo, Hinata-chan?

Hinata empequeñeció un poco por su mirada, intentando acomodarse sobre la piedra en que estaba sentada.

—Bueno, ano, ho-hoy, Neji nii-san me dijo que Te-Tenten-chan le había _dado_un beso y yo me estaba pre-preguntando… —un oscuro rubor apareció en sus mejillas, orando para que Itachi no se riera de ella por la pregunta que le iba a hacer— ¿Qué es un beso?

Itachi pensó un momento en qué responderle y luego sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta que vino a su cabeza. Hinata lo miró expectativamente con sus grandes y puros ojos color lavanda.

Fue entonces que Itachi tomó su mejilla entre su palma, mirándola fijamente. Notó con satisfacción como la niña tiritaba con suavidad por el tacto y su cercanía. Su otro brazo se deslizó alrededor de ella para descansar en su espalda.

Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella de forma dulce y permaneciendo así sólo el tiempo preciso para enfatizar su respuesta.

Cuando se separó de ella, Hinata se tocó los labios y levantó las cejas, sorprendida de lo que había pasado.

—Eso —susurró con satisfacción— fue un beso.  
—Oh… —Hinata se sonrojó con fuerza, bajando la mirada para observar las sandalias que llevaba—. Ano… ¿P-Podría tener otro…?

Itachi se inclinó hacia el ángel entre sus brazos nuevamente, extrañamente feliz de que ella quisiese que él la besara otra vez. Sabía que debía ser cuidadoso de no corromperla aún, después de todo, sólo tenía ocho años de edad. Habría un tiempo y un lugar para hacerlo, cuando ella fuese legítimamente suya. Podía esperar, pensó, pero por ahora le daría a Hinata cualquier cosa que quisiera.

—Puedes tener tantos como desees, Hinata-chan.

Ella sonrió felizmente, casi sin poder esperar que sus labios volvieran a unirse.

* * *

NOTA  
_Encontré este oneshot y me pareció adorable. Se me llenó de mariposas el estómago mientras lo leía, mis mejillas se sonrojaron y no paraba de sonreír. Cuesta encontrar fanfics ItaHina de este estilo, por lo cual, decidí traducirlo para todos los fans de la pareja.  
El fic original pertenece a __**FullMetalPrincess**__ quien tuvo la amabilidad de permitirme la traducción y su nombre es "__**What's a Kiss?" **__por si quieren ir a dejarle un review (algo que los autores agradecemos mucho)._

_Si saben de buenos fics en ingles o portugués, mándenme un mensaje privado que si me gusta lo podría traducir. Besos!_


End file.
